


Hyde's Journal Entries

by Curiousmindsatwar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Some headcannons on Tiefling culture, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiousmindsatwar/pseuds/Curiousmindsatwar
Summary: Hyde Indesadoz' Journal entries detailing things he's seen on his journeyHyde's my AT Rogue Tiefling in a play by post campaign titled The Valley





	1. Journal Entry #1 Moxie and Kiso




	2. Journal Entry #2 Tree Demons and Faerie Clearings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party entered the forest and encountered a few tree demons, stopped by a clearing to take a rest. They met a halfling named Ellebasi Newleaf a bard.


	3. Journal Entry #3 Ellebasi and Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small section of Hyde's journal writing about party members; Ellebasi and Blaze.


	4. Journal Entry #4 Celine Valkyr [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde's thoughts and information about the Party's tempest cleric Celine Valkyr.

[In Progress]

Celine Valkyr 

A human tempest cleric for some Lord of Storms she calls Talos

If I had to wager she probably came from the north, where a couple humans fled after... The Burning. Didn't think it was true, was a bit young at the time. My father being a mere speck in my grandfather's imagination

Tall and built like a brick shithouse. She could give Moxie a run for his money in an arm wrestling competition.

She stands apart from the crowds with that wild white mane she calls hair and keeps those same crowds away with that resting bitch face of hers. If all else fails... Let's just say I've seen what she's capable of. That warhammer she's got slung across her back isn't just for show.

You know. I never really believed in the gods themselves. Those without gods or kin to help them have to rely on themselves, youbknow how it is. That lightshow she had back with the Alpha worg got me rethinking my stance. 

The people have to believe in something after the Matrons after all. That Storm Lord of hers seems reliable enough, there's no such thing as too many followers to a god after all. I'm sure they'd appreciate a couple more converts.


	5. Journal Entry #5 Eldrin Everthorn and Soli [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal entry on the Party's Elf Wizard Eldrin Everthorn

[Art in progress]

A tall lanky elf. Blind and blond with a little snake he calls Soli to help him see.

Similar to what I do with Kiso going scouting into tight spaces.

For a wizard he's pretty young and foolish. Always thought they were old men in frumpy robes and pointy hats, the epitome of knowledge and insights. This one always seem to get himself into trouble.

-nearly falling to his death in a canyon by a broken rope bridge 

-almost breaking his own neck climbing up a tree, After I'd asked him how good he was at climbing. Not very good as it seems.

-Nearly got himself killed standing in front of an earth elemental

Are all wizards this reckless? I'm starting to see why there weren't a lot to begin with back at the valley. Some of them must've blown themselves to the skies testing their spells.

Soli- small cute snake


	6. Journal Entry #6 Missions [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of missions the party was saddled with at

[insert journal entry here bleh]

Assigned by Magnolia, she showed a cool trick growing a literal blooming magnolia flower in the palm of her hand

-steal back something from a bunch of people they called They Who Dwell Below

-Delete a worg pack occupying the Firbolg's sacred burial cave

-Take the blood price to their a neighboring Firbolg Clan in the Whistling Mountains they're currently feuding with


	7. Journal Entry #7 The Nature trail and Canyon [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on animals Hyde sees out and about in the forest

[Part 2 sketches of some animals and plants [WIP]


	8. Journal Entry #8 Goblins [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Blaze finds a goblin guard perch and disposes the guard.

[Insert journal entry of goblin guard perch in tree and goblin face illustration]

"Found and killed a lone Goblin guard and his friends, Small like Ellebasi with grey leathery skin, large ears and sharp teeth. Boogeyman tales never prepared me for how ugly they look."

"Kept the horn. There's a time and place for everything, Now wasn't the time to blow the horn. No matter how badly I did want to."


End file.
